


Nightly Jog

by TwinDragonProductions



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Embarrassment, Flirting, Gay, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinDragonProductions/pseuds/TwinDragonProductions
Summary: Ben goes on a jog every night to help him unwind from the day. This time, however, something is following him.
Relationships: Kevin Levin/Ben Tennyson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Nightly Jog

Ben was going on a jog one warm summer's night. The air was humid, and the ground was still wet from the storm that had rolled through an hour ago. Each strike of his foot against the pavement sent a fine mist into the air, his shoes and socks slowly getting soaked. He was so in the zone that he didn't notice a shadow that moved in the edge of his vision. He was jogging along a road by his house that was surrounded by trees. He liked jogging at night because there were never any cars around this time. _Thump, thump, thump, whooosh._ An unexpected sound popped Ben's focus, and he looked around. It was probably just the wind, but he couldn't be too careful; he had a lot of enemies after all. He continued jogging but kept his mind on his surroundings.

  
  


_Crack_

  
  


Ben stopped in his tracks and looked around. That sound was way too big to be something like a rabbit. He turned to where he heard the sound, somewhere in the treeline to his left. While he was busy surveying the treeline, something sneaked behind him, not even letting out a breath as it practically glided across the ground. By the time Ben noticed the presence behind him, it was too late. It grabbed him from behind, one arm wrapping around his middle, trying to pin his arms to his sides while a large hand was put on his forehead, and it pulled his head to the side. Ben struggled against it, but the arm around his stomach was tight as a vice, and the hand around his head applied more pressure the more he struggled, always just being a little bit stronger than the force he could provide. He was forced to look to the side. His heart was racing. He could feel hot breath against the side of his neck, and he braced for what he knew was coming.

  
  


A burning pain spread through his neck as two sharp fangs slid into him. He gasped from the pain. "God fucking dammit, Kevin!" shouted Ben. Kevin chuckled, letting go of his head to hold him around the middle gently. "You know how much I hate it when you hunt me! You really only have to ask."

  
  


"But where's the fun in that? You can't always be so boring." Kevin said, taking a moment away from sucking his blood to talk. Ben could feel his blood trickling down his neck.

  
  


"You could have at least waited until closer to the end of my jog." Ben countered as Kevin resumed drinking.

  
  


"Hey, I tried; you caught onto me too quickly. I guess you're just too good." He said, his lips barely brushing against him as he spoke. The painkilling properties of the venom in Kevin's vampiric saliva started to take effect. Ben let out a sigh of relief as the pain melted away. "See, it's all good now." He said as Ben leaned into him. The venom had the ability to make even the most resistant man unable to fight back.

  
  


"You don't know how scary it is to be stalked like that," Ben said, grumpy.

  


"I think you're forgetting about how I became this way." Kevin pointed out. "Listen, I love chatting while we do this, but would you mind if I switch to telepathy, I'm making a mess here." He said, going back to slowly drinking his fill. He sure loved to take his time with it.

  
  


"Yeah, sure, whatever," Ben said. They had established a long time ago that Kevin had to ask permission before going rummaging around in Ben's mind. A rule that he didn't break anymore after Ben made him see some truly traumatizing shit after he had repeatedly broken it. "I remember how you became _this_ , but you seem more than happy to risk me becoming one too."

  
  


"It's not like you're the only one I feed on. That way, the risk is lowered." Kevin argued. The way his voice reverberated in his mind freaked him out, always had, always will. "But you're the only one who can actually be my prey and be any fun with it. Maybe Gwen, but she never fights back. I think she likes it."

  
  


"Don't talk about my cousin like that," Ben said, fighting away the mental image of Gwen liking being bitten a bit too much.

  
  


"I saw that." Kevin teased.

  
  


"I hate you," Ben growled.

  
  


"No, you don't." He retorted, laughing. He could feel Kevin's lips form a smile on his neck.

  
  


"Do you want to switch to the front?" Ben asked, trying to change the subject. Having his neck strained like this was uncomfortable.

  
  


"But then I wouldn't be able to hold you, now would I?" Kevin said, giving Ben a slight squeeze.

  
  


Ben blushed, feeling embarrassed. "Shut up."

  
  


"Come on. It's not like anyone can see us." He pointed out.

  
  


"There's nothing to see!" Ben countered angrily.

  
  


"Oh really, you haven't thought about how this would look to a passerby?" Kevin teased. Kevin slipped an intrusive fantasy into Ben's mind. It even had a flower border around it.

  
  


~~~...~~~

  
  


The fantasy was from the perspective of someone jogging, coming towards them. As they got closer, they could see Ben leaning into Kevin, both of Kevin's arms wrapped around his waist. "Oh, Kevin…" Ben moaned, pleasurably.

  
  


~~~...~~~

  
  


"I'm going to kick you in the dick!" Ben snapped as the fantasy ended. "Seriously, I'm going to kill you."

  
  


"Feel free to try," Kevin said, laughing.

  
  


"What did I tell you about slipping things into my mind? I hate it!" Ben yelled.

  
  


"Relax, we both know that, that isn't what this is," Kevin said soothingly.

  
  


"It's the morals behind it. It feels gross to boot." Ben said, starting to calm down. "Are you almost done yet?" Ben asked.

  
  


"Legs giving out? We can sit down." Kevin offered.

  
  


"No, this is going to give me a kink in my neck." Ben pointed out.

  
  


"Alright, I'm almost done," Kevin said, his tone almost pouting. He started taking deeper pulls, quickly drinking one mouthful of blood after another. Goddammit, he had been drinking slowly on purpose. Ben's head started to swim with the mixture of Kevin's venom and mild blood loss. He sighed and looked at his arm. Looked at the several faded pairs of puncture scars. They were from when he gave Kevin permission to drink instead of being hunted. He also had several scars on his neck from times like this. It really pissed him off. The first couple of times, he fought Kevin off and then let him take from his wrist. Kevin had gotten terrifyingly efficient at trapping him and biting him. Only a minute later, Kevin stepped back with a spoken, "Done." Ben stumbled back, almost falling before Kevin caught him. "Come on, let's get you back home. Gwen will patch you up." He grabbed Ben and got him onto his back, carrying him like a backpack.

  
  


"I hate you…" Ben said, tired and dizzy.

  
  


"You love me." Kevin said with a chuckle. Ben wrapped his arms gently across Kevin's neck and closed his eyes as Kevin began the stroll back to their house.


End file.
